


Handsome

by Hetalianvargas



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalianvargas/pseuds/Hetalianvargas
Summary: They were called the Cuties, at least where I lived…An ironic name considering they were not really at all cute. They were rather average, almost too average when you look for long enough. Why were they called Cuties then? Because by the time they called you a cutie, it was too late. As there was no one name for them since they picked different terms of endearment in different regions, and their trap word could not be banned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for my science fiction class...no idea if I’ll finish it or where it’s going yet...posting from a mobile so we’ll see how the formatting goes (also posted on my Tumblr)

They were called the Cuties, at least where I lived…An ironic name considering they were not really at all cute. They were rather average, almost too average when you look for long enough. Why were they called Cuties then? Because by the time they called you a cutie, it was too late. As there was no one name for them since they picked different terms of endearment in different regions, and their trap word could not be banned.

They walked among us...No one was quite sure where they came from, or what they did, but we knew they people who had experiences with them never came back the same. They began to frequent Cutie places, and often married them, having Cutie kids. They physically weren’t any different, but they were just Wrong. They would never say what exactly the Cutie did, just some variation of “They just make me feel alive.” There were no studies on Cuties themselves, as they were incredibly good at blending. It’s hard to catch someone who seems just like everyone else.  
I decided to attempt to go undercover to try to figure out what these creatures did. My friends tried to dissuade me, telling me I would come back Wrong. I reassured them that no matter what happened; they could do whatever it took to snap me out of it. Without knowing what I was in for, I attempted to prepare myself. With a knife in my pocket and one in an ankle holster, I wore thick yet light colored clothes and steel-toed boots. I wanted to be prepared, yet discrete. I went to a well-known Cutie bar at around 5:00pm, early enough that I could scope the place out without it being too busy, but not so early I appeared to be a drunk or out of place.

Ordering a Sprite and some kind of shot, I sipped the sprite, and eventually managed to dump the shot into a nearby trashcan. I knew I needed my full wits about me in this place. Sipping my Sprite, I watched the few people around me. Some were dancing, some were drinking, one person chatting with the bartender. He may have been a Cutie, I still can’t be sure. Cuties are just so…normal.  
As the night went on, the bar became more and more crowded. The dance floor gradually became filled with gyrating bodies, and the bar became filled with Cuties and Cutie chasers alike. I occasionally moved around the bar, ordered drinks, and danced as well so I didn’t look suspicious. Eventually my roaming paid off, I managed to find a door that people seemed to be going through relatively regularly, and not coming out of. I slowly made my way over there, and went through the door. There was a quiet hallway, covered in…Christmas lights? I snapped a picture, and made my way down the hall to the staircase, and slowly made my way up the spiral.

As I approached the door, I could hear more music coming from inside. This was more mild, Sinatra-esque music. I opened the door, and found myself in a calmer club. It had crystal chandlers, a live singer with a soothing voice and a pompadour, and instead of a crowded bar that filled a third of the room like downstairs there was just a small bar with two tenders, almost like you would see at a wedding. It was…stunning…and thoroughly disarming. I realized this, and looked around for the bathroom, and after asking one of the tenders, I quickly went into what was a luxurious bathroom. What was this place? I quickly sat in the stall and texted my friends, giving them a brief update on my findings. I then collected myself, and exited the stall towards the sink, as someone else came in to the room.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” The newcomer said with a smile. They had to be a Cutie chaser as they had a scar on their cheek, and that was an abnormality the Cuties didn’t have. I smiled awkwardly and nodded.

“How could you tell?” I replied shyly, praying my cover hadn’t been blown. I didn’t know how I was going to get out of there if it had been.

“You seem shy, and the first thing you did was rush to the bathroom. Don’t worry, that’s not unusual. Most of us are nervous our first time up here. I mean, a place where things are calm and you can actually relax? That’s practically unheard of anymore!” they said with a laugh and an easy smile on their face. They weren’t wrong, everything outside was so busy. The sidewalks were divided into halves to make sure no one got in the way of someone going the opposite direction. If you wanted to turn around, you had to wait until you were at a stopped corner, and move into the other direction quickly. Each building had two doors, an entrance and an exit, so no one got in each other’s way. There were so many people it had become necessary. I chuckled as well and nodded.

“You’re right about that.” I replied, and finished washing my hands and dried them.

“Don’t worry, just have a drink and relax. There’s nothing to worry about here. It never becomes overpopulated, and you don’t have to worry about being in the way.” They smiled, and inched closer to the stall as they said nicely “Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I really need to use the facilities.” I chuckled and nodded, waving them on.

“Not to worry, I’ll let you get on with it. Thank you.” I said as I headed for the door. They responded that the thanks was not necessary, and entered the stall. I exited the room, and found myself a small table in the corner, and watched the man with the pompadour and the golden voice. He had to be a Cutie. He didn’t have any flaws, and was just too good at what he did. I looked around and noticed people at food and such; however, I wasn’t going to eat. I didn’t know if there was something in there that would help them.  
Eventually, after a few songs I was approached by a nice man, who asked to sit with me. I smiled and permitted him to. We sat together quietly as we watched the Cutie perform another song, before he took a break.

“So, want to split an appetizer?” he asked, as he looked at me. I smiled and shook my head.

“No thanks, I had a big dinner before I came,” which wasn’t a lie. I did have a big dinner before I came…which was four hours ago by my watch. So I was a bit hungry, but again, no eating, nothing by soda or water. The guy nodded, and went up to the bartender and placed an order for something, and came back with the platter just before the artist retook the stage. It appeared to be mixed platter with bread and dip, a couple wings, something that had been fried, and asparagus spiraled up with bacon. A curious mix, but nothing was too out of place. I watched the singer for another song, before the guy spoke again.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” He asked softly, and dipped a small piece of bread into what looked to be some kind of oil and herb dip. I nodded, and replied in the same tone,

“He is, I haven’t heard music like his in a long time.” The man nodded in agreement as he ate his bread.

“It’s pretty uncommon anymore with the ability to just synthesize anything you want. I really like to listen to him. He’s here every other day, and he’s at Delia’s on 8th street the other days except Saturday.” the man said before he used his fork to pick up one of the bacon and asparagus wheels and pop it in his mouth.

“Good to know, I may have to make some time to see him more often.” I replied, and watched the Cutie dance around the stage as he sang. The man finished his bite before he said exactly what I needed to hear,

“He’s a nice guy too, if you’d want to meet him. In a couple songs he’ll take a longer break and wander around to talk to people.” This was my chance!

“Wonderful! I’d like to know more about the man with such an eccentric style.” I went to the bar to get a Coke, and went back to my seat. I sat down and waited. As the man said, the singer exited the stage after a couple songs, and started to move around and talk to people. He approached our table after a few minutes.

“Well, you’re certainly a new face,” he said, his speaking voice just as disarming as his singing voice. “What’s your name?” I smiled and replied calmly, slowly trying to make myself sound like those Cutie chasers do when they talk about being alive.

“Robin, and yours?” The man chuckled and offered a hand, and smiled as he replied,

“Damien, nice to meet you, handsome.” I replied the likewise, and we began to chat about music. Eventually, he invited me to sit in the backstage room to continue our chat after he performed another set. I graciously accepted, and followed him back with my drink, after politely saying goodbye to my tablemate.

The backroom was almost like a plush living room, with a medium-sized makeup vanity with a spread of things on it. There were a few instruments that I had only seen pictures of around the room…A guitar, a drum set, a bass…These things had become incredibly outdated with synthesizers taking their place. I poked around a little, but not enough to be considered rude if I was walked in on. Nothing seemed out of place…strange. Maybe he would do his thing in another room?

After what my watch told me was half an hour, Damien returned. I was sitting on the couch, and reading a book that had been left on a side table. He smiled at me, and asked if I was enjoying the book, to which I replied I was. He sat on other end of the couch, giving me plenty of space, and began to chat about the book some. After 20 more minutes I couldn’t take the tension that was building inside me.

“Just do it!” I ended up snapping at him. Damien seemed surprised and confused by this.

“Do what, Robin?” He asked, moving back a little to offer me more space.

“I know you’re a Cutie. I don’t know what it is you guys do, but just do it! Please! The tension is killing me!” I said, staring at him, gripping the couch anxiously. His confusion morphed into a smile and he laughed.

“Robin, we don’t do anything to you. Think about it. You came up here, into what could be a dangerous place filled with dangerous beings, just to satisfy your curiosity.” He gently took my hand. “That’s pretty damn brave of you. You faced unknown and potentially deadly creatures. What’s to stop you from achieving anything? What is stopping you from becoming your ideal self?” I listened to his words, and slowly processed them. What was stopping me…? Fear? What good does fear do? It’s just been holding me back…Damien chuckled as he seemed to read the thoughts across my face.

“You humans have become so complacent…You let your fear rule you. Why? It does you no good. It just stops you from being happy.” Damien said, and he hugged me. “Just let it go.” And with that, I felt as though all my fears were gone…I felt…Alive…I finally understood why people kept coming here…It was so tranquil…and when I went home that night, I felt unstoppable.

The next day, I quit my job I hated, and interviewed for a new, better one. I got it on the spot, and started the next day. My friends tried to call me to hang out, but I realized they weren’t good for me. I was always paying for everything with them; I was always the butt of jokes… I got a new number, and only gave it to my family.

I went back to the bar a few days later, and waited for Damien to finish his set, before going up to talk to him, and thanking him for changing my life, and explaining everything that changed. He just smiled and hugged me.

“I didn’t change it…you did, handsome.” He said with a smile. And within his arms, I felt…alive.

That night, a picture fell out of Robin’s wallet. It was of Robin and his ex-friends. Damien picked it up after Robin went to the bar to get some food, and smiled a grin with his slightly elongated canines.

“My my, these three will be tasty.” He said, planning his next meal. People held others back years always tasted the best. He texted his friend a picture of it, and told him to capture them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see the other side of the coin.

Damien returned to his apartment building at about 8 in the morning, waving to the in-doorman on his way in. He took the elevator up to his floor, and he pulled out his keys while whistling a tune to himself. He opened his apartment door, and was greeted by his dog. After a quick pet and a ‘good girl’, Damien went to get a quick shower.

As he showered, he thought about Robin, and how the young man had responded so well to everything. Those who seek out “Cuties” as Robin had referred to him are usually a bit further gone, but that doesn’t matter. Everyone has different tolerances, and Robin is just more of a caretaker than a fighter. Nothing to be ashamed of. When someone seeks out Damien’s kind, their souls are crying for help. The problems in their life are dragging them down and they are begging for someone to show them how to lift the burden. That was why they were there of course. Otherwise they wouldn’t have come down to earth.

Damien finished up and dried off, then got ready to go. He checked his phone for a response, and saw his friend had already gotten one of the men. Perfect, Damien was a bit hungry. He leashed up Lisa and headed out for a walk, waving to the out-doorman as he passed.

A few blocks and a bag of poop later, and Damien arrived at his destination. He would never understand why Addison liked to live in a warehouse, but to each their own. Damien headed up the stairs with Lisa in his arms (poor old girl couldn’t do stairs like she used to), then set her on the landing and knocked. Addison opened the door and smiled, “Aw, you brought Lisa, Mona will be happy to see her sister.” He stepped aside so the two could pass. 

Addison was a tall, lanky fellow with majestically long hair and a horrendous sense of style. Seriously, Damien had seen blind people put together more coordinated outfits, but Addison was happy with it and that was what mattered. Damien came in and took Lisa off her leash, and she immediately wandered off to find Mona. Damien smiled at his friend, and offered him a hug.

“Thank you for handling this, Addison, I’ll get the next one.”

“Nonsense, you found them, it’s easy enough to pick them up.” Addison said as he hugged his old pal. The two had known each other for…Had it really been 2,500 years already? Wow, time flies!

“Are you sure? I can get him on Saturday.” Damien replied, as they proceeded into Addison’s home further.

“Positive, the Nikki and Gigi could use him sooner anyway. Can’t grow up without proper nourishment, am I right?” Addison laughed and followed Damien upstairs to the designated room.

“The kids are hungry? Why didn’t you tell me, I could have easily lined up someone sooner! Claudia would be heartbroken!”

“They’re not hungry yet, but I know it’s getting near that time, those old geezers only had a few years left anyway, but better to start small so they can learn.” Addison said, as he moved around Damien to unlock the door. “And Claudia would understand, I explained things to her before she passed.”

Damien signed and shrugged, as how much could Addison really explain to a human about such a complicated situation. The two stepped into the room, and there was Kyle on the floor, still unconscious from whatever Addison had done to him. Damien lifted him up and set him in the chair, and bound his hands and ankles. This was one of the worse ones, according to Robin. Damien looked at Addison, who was getting the vases from the cabinet.

“Do you want to do it, or shall I?”

“I did it last time, it’s your turn. Besides, I know how much you enjoy the fear in their eyes for hurting your Kaleidocielo.”

Damien blushed and rolled his eyes, not EVERYONE he helped he considered a Kaleidocielo. He did however like to see those who treat others poorly suffer a bit. They had allowed these demonic feelings to invade their entire being. Sure, all humans acted on the feelings of demons sometimes, it was perfectly normal. The difference was these people had allowed it to permeate their being and entwine with their essence. That was not an invasion, that was an invitation. 

Damien grabbed the smelling salts and waved them under Kyle’s nose until he started to stir, then stepped back to watch. Kyle slowly came to, and began to struggle and look around. As he saw Damien he must have recognized him from Robin’s description. He immediately began to spew vitriolic words toward Damien for stealing his friend and “ruining” him. Damien smirked and slowly pulled out a scary looking blade, and slowly came closer to Kyle, who began to struggle and panic a bit at the blade, though his demons still laced his words. 

‘My my, this one was far too far gone.’ Damien thought to himself, as he finally came close enough to place the blade against Kyle’s cheek, close enough to his eye to silence him with fear. Damien already knew as soon as they finished with him, Kyle would just become a vessel for more demonic feelings as the void without them would be far too great, but short of killing him, there was nothing to be done. Those that actually killed or maimed humans were incredibly looked down on in society, but a little bit of terror, trauma, and a couple scratches were considered just part of what they deserved.

Damien slowly slid the side of the knife down Kyle’s cheek until he reached his chin, leaving what was practically a paper cut along the knife’s edge, and lifted Kyle’s chin with the tip, and stared deeply into his eyes.

“You will tell no one about this. You will never go near Robin again. Is that understood?” Damien said in a tone that even gave Addison the chills. Oh this Robin guy was definitely a Kaleidocielo, even if Damien didn’t see it yet. Kyle nodded a bit in fear, but his eyes also said anger and defiance. Damien frowned and trailed the knife from his chin to his bottom lip, another paper cut-like mark left in its wake, as he parted Kyle’s lips, and made him open his mouth. Damien’s free hand wrapped around the back of Kyle’s neck, and held him in place. His own lips parted, and he took a breath. 

Slowly, sparkling red wisps began to flow from Kyle’s open mouth, and Damien began to drink. They were similar to the radiant light of graphite burning in an oxygen rich environment, and tasted warm and sweet. Kyle was a young man, only in his 20s and in great shape, so he had decades of demons inside him. Damien drank maybe two decades worth, before stepping aside for Addison to have a turn, still holding Kyle in place for his friend. Addison also drank about two decades, and then began to catch the demons in the vases for Nikki and Gigi. 

Damien watched as Kyle’s eyes slowly became blank, void of the demons to which he had become accustomed. Damien was sure they would be full again within the next five years, a prime candidate like Kyle was never empty for long. Sure, some of them could heal and become whole once more, but not when they were as far gone as Kyle.

Once Addison finished, Kyle sat in his chair calmly and meekly, as Damien set down the knife and covered Kyle’s cheek and chin with liquid bandage, then covered his eyes with a blindfold. Damien looked at Addison and offered to take him out, but Addison shook his head and told him to leave Kyle there for a bit and come chat. Damien agreed, and followed his friend out, locking the door behind them. They went to Addison’s kitchen, and sat down with some tea and snacks. The food and drink was unnecessary, as their kind did not have to consume human food, but it helped them blend in…and humans made some damn good food. 

The two began to discuss the world, and how busy it had become anymore. They had moved to this city because busy cities were easier for their kind to blend in, and they had all of the food they could want. They could feed Addison’s kids easier this was, rather than having to possibly rely on a demon vender who could be doing illegal things to get them.

“Would you ever consider moving, Damien? I know how much you like your career here, and your connections, but I’ve heard the next town over had a massive spree of illness kill about 1/3 of the population, rest their souls, and now the city is not strictly enforcing the one way law.”

“Incredibly tempting, but I would want to wait another life cycle. Then we could more easily pretend to pass away and move.”

“Alright, but are you sure that’s the reason, and not your new found _Kaleidocielo._ ” Addison teased, and sipped his drink. Damien blushed and rolled his eyes as he finished his mug.

“Robin is not my _Kaleidocielo_ , he’s just a friend and a source of connections” Damien replied, and set the mug down while still holding it. “I mean, look how much Kyle had, and now we have two more connections.” 

“Alright, alright.” Addison said with a smile, also holding his mug. He remembered how blind he was to Claudia at first, but they ended up with a wonderful life together. Addison switched the subject to the more basic things so they could catch up, and after a while it was noon, and the two had places to be. Damien tracked down Lisa, who was playing with a rope toy with Mona in Addison’s living room, and put her leash back on. The duo met Addison at the door with a still blindfolded Kyle, and hugged once more as they said their goodbyes. Damien picked up Lisa, and headed out the door and with a practiced method, guided Kyle down the stairs and to the street below. They walked down a few block before they got to a stopped corner, and with a practiced motion Damien removed Kyle’s blindfold just as the crowd began to move once more, and he slipped away unseen into the newfound group going the opposite direction.


End file.
